


Unchanging

by kinneyb



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finally visits Nitori after eight months away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchanging

**Author's Note:**

> i've missed writing rintori so, so much but i'm back writing again! it might take me a bit before i really get warmed up again but i'm so glad to be writing rintori again because it is my otp of all otps! if u have any requests or prompts, please let me know in the comments or u can message me at korrmin.tumblr.com - hope you enjoy the small fic!

Nitori couldn’t believe it. He stood outside his apartment and pressed a hand against his chest, trying to calm himself down. For the first time in nearly eight months Rin was coming to visit him.

When he first moved away, he’d visited more frequently but with his career taking off (and Nitori becoming busy in his own ways) the visits slowly started dwindling. He’d been thinking maybe Rin was trying to discreetly let him know he wanted to end the relationship when suddenly he called.

_“I’m coming over on the eleventh.”  
_

_Nitori had squeezed the phone so tightly it almost cracked. “Really?”_

_Rin laughed. “Don’t sound so surprised, Ai.”_

_“I’m not,” he assured him, his heart jumping, “I’ll be waiting.”  
_

_Rin paused for a second. “I’ve missed you, you know that?”_

_Now that was even more unexpected. Sure, Rin fought to be a little more straightforward with his feelings since he’d cleared things up with Haruka and the others. He’d finally realized how important it was to be honest but he still had troubles occasionally._

_Nitori smiled softly. “I’ve missed you too, Rin. I’ll see you in a few days.”_

He knew he was overthinking it (he’d dressed in some of his best clothes and cleaned up his apartment) but he couldn’t help it; he wanted to remind Rin why he was worth it. 

Nitori sat on the bench outside and waited. 

He rested his head against his arm and relaxed, watching the street. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally saw a car pulling up. Nitori knew it was Rin the second he saw wilds strands of red. He still hadn’t cut his hair at all despite knowing it would be better for swimming. But that was Rin for you.

“Ai,” Rin greeted as he slammed the door shut and Nitori jumped up.

He didn’t really know what to do because it’d been so long and he wasn’t sure if he could still treat him like he had eight months ago. Rin stepped up to the front of the apartments and expanded his arms, and suddenly Nitori knew he could. Eight months and nothing had changed.

He jogged down the steps and threw his arms around Rin.

Rin was still the same height, weight, and Nitori was glad he wasn’t doing too much growing away from him. He buried his face in the redhead’s shirt and sighed. Really, who knew you could even miss the smell of your boyfriend if you were separated for too long?

Rin always smelled lightly of pool water and it was strangely comforting.

“Wow,” Rin breathed, settling his hands on Nitori’s waist. “You got taller - “ he lifted an eyebrow and grinned “ -  _again_.” He kissed his forehead and feigned sadness. “You really need to stop growing so fast, I feel like I’m touching a whole new person and that’s just not right.”

Nitori hummed. “Well, you’re not.” He pulled away and smiled up at him. “I’m still the same person, and I still - “ he quickly pecked the redhead on the lips “ - love you just as much as I did when I saw you last.”

“I’m not sure I believe that,” Rin teased.

Nitori glanced back at the apartments behind him. “I can prove it.”

Rin whistled. “Wow, guess your height isn’t the only thing that changed.”

“Is that bad?” Nitori asked, smiling shyly. 

Rin grinned and grabbed Nitori’s hand, softly stroking his thumb over the boy’s knuckles as he started up the steps of the apartments. “Definitely - “ he paused and laughed when Nitori gently smacked his arm, pouting. “Wait for it.” Rin shut the door with his foot and pulled Nitori as close as he could. “Definitely… _not_.”


End file.
